Conventionally, trash is compacted within a bin that is also used for collection of the compacted trash. Thus, trash is placed in the compaction bin, and a compaction cycle would compact the trash in the compaction bin. Placing trash into the compaction bin and compacting the trash may be repeated any number of times until the compaction bin becomes full. The compacted trash is then manually removed from the full compaction bin for disposal.